Our Future
by CeresChii
Summary: Yami comes home one day from work and notices that Yuugi isn't there, this worries him. What happened to Yuugi? and what's he doing with Joey? Yaoi shonin-ai, no likey no readie.
1. Painful tears

My Heart...

My heart halts for you like the winds,

Our love is eternal,

Please don't look back,

Stare dead ahead

And wait for me.

Our future (Vol.1)

Yami had just got home from work. "I'm home!" he shouted from the doorway as he took off his jacket and shoes.

He then walked into the living room to find Malik and Marik broke into their house again and are now making out on their coach, nothing new.

After seeing this he went up to his room and decided to play a video game: 'Destroy All Humans!' It was his favorite game.

(A/N 'Why?' you ask? Just look at the title! You get to take over people's minds and make them run into walls!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You'll have to excuse me... I'm on a diet, which means 'no sugar' and no sugar means I can't stay calm. Sorry, now on with the story! - )

After about thirty-five minutes, he noticed that Yuugi hadn't come home yet, now he was worried.

%%%%% Yami's POV %%%%%

'Yuugi isn't home yet.... This isn't like him' I thought. I then went down stairs to watch some TV until he got home.

After watching Titanic

(Don't ask me why)

I noticed that not only had the phone not rung all day, but also that STILL Yuugi nor Grandpa was home. So I picked up the phone and called Ryou

%%%% Normal POV %%%%

After a few rings Ryou answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked awaiting an answer.

"Hi Ryou, this is Yami is Yuugi there with you?" Asked Yami. "No I'm afraid he isn't. Why? Is he missing or something?" Asked Ryou, his voice becoming a little more concerned.

"No, I don't think so... he just hasn't come home yet and I'm beginning to worry." Yami answered, trying to stay calm.

There was then a muffled sound coming from the background of the phone on Ryou's side. "Who is this?" a husky voice asked.

"Yami, and who is this?" asked Yami, being more demanding than polite.

%%%% Bakura's POV %%%%

"Yami, and who is this?" asked the Pharaoh. "Who in the hell do you think it is?!!!" I screamed.

This guy needs to get out more often. "Watch your tongue tomb robber." He says angrily.

I don't give a fuck. I then shove the phone back into my Hikari's arms and stomp upstairs.

How dare he talk to me like that? Who the hell does he think he is? Just because he's the Pharoah of Egypthe thinks he can talk to me like that. Well I'll show him! Once upstairs I go into Ryou's room and slam the door.

I then go over to my desk and doodle on a piece of paper that shows me kicking the Pharaoh's ass.

%%%% Normal POV %%%%

Ryou went back on the phone. "Sorry, 'about him." Said Ryou.

"Don't worry about it, I just want to find my aibou." Yami then hung up the phone.

He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

'If he isn't back by 8:00 I'm going to form a search party and go out and look for him myself.'

Thought Yami as he sat on a bar stool at the kitchen counter.

%%%% Later at Joey's house %%%%

"Bye koibito'!" said Joey, calling after his girlfriend (A/N Yuugi fans please don't hate me!!! ;0;).

"Ja mata Watashi no koibito!" Yuugi replied as he ran home to his worrying yami.

After Yuugi was about ten blocks from his house, near an ally he heard a voice.

"Help me... help me," it cried out to him.

Yuugi wandered closer to the ally, curious of the voice.

After Yuugi had taken at least 5 steps he pulled back.

He remembered what Yami had told him about going near dark allies.

%%%% Yuugi's POV %%%%%

'I remember what Yami told about an ally...'

%%%% Flash back %%%%

"Yuugi? Can I talk to you?" Yami asked me.

"Sure" I replied.

"Yuugi, though this might never happen... I want to tell you anyways," Yami stated-matter-of-factly.

"Anno... oke." I replied, a little scared now. Jeez I hope he's not pregnant. "Well, have you ever-"

"HOLY CRAP YOUR PREGNANT AREN'T YOU?!?!?" I screamed wide-eyed.

"Um, no but-"

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF WE HAD SEX, BUT YOU SAID 'NO THAT WOULD _NEVER_ HAPPEN TO US'!! AND- Pardon?" I asked not finishing my sentence.

Yami was sitting on the coach, patiently waiting for me to finish screaming at him, he somehow, after all my screaming was still calm.

"Yuugi?" Yami asked calmly. "Anno... hai?" I said waiting for his response.

Yami then pulled out a large mallet and bonked me on the head with it.

"WOULD YOU JUST SIT DOWN AND LET ME FINISH WHAT I WAS SAYING?!?!?!?" He screamed wile bonking me a couple times.

I wanted to scream and cry and laugh at the same time, but screaming came first.

Then came the crying, which I think Yami felt sorry for, then came the laughing when he let me hit him with the large mallet to make me feel better.

I probably should have only hit him once, but I did it twice so I would have the last laugh, I mean that literally.

Doing that however, kind of irritated him so he chased me around the shop a couple of times screaming: 'Death to all Hikari'!!' but it was still worth it.

He then pulled me over and explained to me something about allies and that I should never go in one unless running away from someone.

I nodded my head afterwards to let him know that we have reached an understanding of each other's wishes.

He then scooped me up and took me into his bedroom, where he and I played tons of video games for hours.

%%%% End flash back %%%%

'Right! I'll just not go in the ally! I'll turn around and- OOF!

%%%% Normal POV %%%%

'Right! I'll just not go in the ally! I'll just turn around and- OOF! What the heck is that?' Yuugi thought his eyes clenched closed.

He then took his hand and started patting the object he ran into.

He finally gathered up his courage and opened his eyes, only to see the most ugly teen-ager ever.

"Give me yur muney now punk." He demanded.

Yuugi stared wide-eyed.

He didn't know what to do other than give the guy money, but he didn't have any money to give him.

"I don't have any money..." Yuugi managed to get out, but was still quivering in fear.

"Well then, perhaps you can give me something even better..." said the big bully, giving Yuugi the scariest, most disgusting seductive look in the entire world.

"Um... I think I should go home now, but it was nice meeting you, err- sir." Yuugi said, then turned around and made a run for it.

He was to be disappointed however, because the bully grabbed the rim of his shirt and pulled him forward.

He then wrapped his arms around him, and licked his ear, then whispered: "Lets have some fun," he said seductively.

Yuugi tried to scream for help, but found it useless when someone was French kissing him.

He then started to rip Yuugi's clothes off until he was naked.

The bully then pulled out a knife and said: "You better cooperate, if you know what's good for you," he said putting the knife to his throat.

Yuugi yelped and then relaxed all of his muscles, knowing that if he tried to stop the bully, he would only be hurting himself.

The bully then continued with his perverseness. While pain was shooting through Yuugi's body, he screamed in pain as the continuous pushing came down upon his tiny, frail, petite little body.

After the bully was content he slitted Yuugi's legs deeply inflicting great pain upon him and slitted his collarbone, making sure that the young boy couldn't walk somewhere for help or even live.

The bully then left Yuugi, alone in the ally, for death.

Chii: I don't own YuGiOh!

Ceres: Thank Ra for that...

Chii: Anyways... Review please! I except flames, but only nice ones. Remember all you Flamers! Flames are meant to help people, NOT hurt them!

Ceres: REVIEW!!!


	2. Joyful tears

Chii: Here's the second chappie!

Ceres/Chii: I don't own YuGiOh! Please don't sue!

Our future (VOL 1 chap. 2)

%%%% At Yami's house %%%%

Yami was walking around the house trying to think of where his abou is.

'I hope he is okay... could something have happened to him?' he then was interrupted by his thoughts when the phone rang.

"THANK RA!" Yami screamed as he answered the phone.

"HELLO?!" he screamed, hoping it was Yuugi. "Um... is Yuugi there?" it asked. "Joey? Is that you?" Asked Yami.

"Yea, is Yuugi there?" asked Joey.

"No... and I'm beginning to worry."

"That can't be! I sent him home three hours ago!" said Joey.

"What do you mean _you_ sent him home?" asked Yami suspiciously. "UUUH! I must go! Nice talking to ya!" said Joey he then hung up.

"Hello? Hello? Grr! FINE I'll go out and look for him! I just hope nothing bad has happened to him..." Yami said to himself as he put his shoes on and headed out the door.

%%%% Ryou's House %%%%

"Bakura! I'm home from school!" Shouted Ryou. "Hey babe!" Said Bakura, as he went up behind and wrapped his arms around him.

Ryou had a blush tinted on his face, surprised by Bakura's actions.

"Um... Bakura what are you-?" Ryou wasn't able to finish his sentence, due to the fact that he was just frenched.

%%%% Back at the ally %%%%

Yuugi was lying on the ground. Thinking to himself, he knew he must get up; he might not live if he didn't.

'Come on Yuugi... this pain isn't so bad that you can't get up and go home, is it?' Yuugi thought to himself. 'I have to try and walk, I need to find some help! And fast!' he thought while struggling to get up.

Finally, when he was on his feet he took one step forward, and fell to the ground. His pain was too unbearable that, once he put his first foot on the ground and put his body on it, he could feel the pain of the slit moving back and forth on his legs.

He knew that he had to get somewhere, and fast!

%%%% At Joey's house %%%%

"Serinity! I'll be out for a few hours, don't go nowhere! K sis?" he screamed while going out the door. "O...k..." was all Serinity said as she went to the window and watch her brother run through the streets frantically, obviously he was searching for something. "I hope he's not trying to bomb Kaiba Corp. again." Serinity said to herself, then releasing a small sigh of disappointment.

%%%% In the ally %%%%

Yuugi had at least several times tried to get up and walk, but to no avail.

'I wish Joey was here...' he thought to himself.

Just then He saw Joey running by the ally, "Joey..." he said.

%%%% Joey's POV %%%%

'Where could he be? I knew I shoulda walked him home! ARG! I'm so stupid..." just then I thought I heard Yug, so I stopped running and started calling him. "Yug? Yuugi? Yug, where are you?" I screamed, hoping he'd answer.

%%%% End Joey's POV %%%%

"Yuugi?!" screamed Joey as he started to run through the streets once more.

%%%% Back at the ally %%%%

"Yuugi?!" Yuugi heard Joey scream. "Joey? ... Joey... Joey! JOEY!!" Yuugi screamed from the top of his lungs, using all the strength he had left. He then collapsed on the ground, things went blurry, and young Yuugi had fainted, in his pile of blood. Near death, one thing remained on his mind: Joey.

%%%% On the streets %%%%

Joey heard Yuugi scream for him. 'Yuugi!' he then at the speed of light turned around and started looking for Yuugi, all the mean while calling his name. Joey then passed the dark ally that had Yuugi in it, and saw something he didn't want to see: Yuugi, surrounded by a pile of blood.

He ran up to Yuugi and took him in his arms. "Yuugi! Yuugi! Wake up!" he said as he looked upon Yuugi's face. His purple bright eyes were closed; he looked peaceful for half dead. "Yuugi wa... iknaide kudosai..." (A/N In Japanese it means: "Yuugi please don't leave me...") said Joey in a calm saddened voice.

Yuugi opened his eyes, and looked up into his lover's face, "Joey? Is that you?" he asked, his voice weakened due to the lack of blood. "Hai..." (A/N 'Hai' means 'Yes') said Joey, all the while tears of joy overflowing his honey eyes, wiping away all the sadness that was once there.

Joey picked up Yuugi; it was then that he noticed how bad Yuugi's wounds and cuts were. "Yuugi I need to take you to a hospital, do you mind?" Joey asked in a caring concern for his lover.

"Yes I mind! Hospitals are scary! Please, take me to your house instead, please?" Yuugi asked while giving the most adorable puppy-eyes he could give, due to him being hurt and all.

Joey was never good at saying 'No' to Yuugi, but this time he didn't have to, he knew Yuugi was in bad condition, and that taking him to a Hospital at his mental state might endanger his sanity.

So Joey decided to do as Yuugi asked him. "Sure, But as soon as we get there I'm calling a house doctor." Said Joey.

Yuugi then snuggled up in his koibito's arms and hugged his neck.

Joey, with Yuugi in his arms, took him back to his house.

Chii: Duh! Duh! Duh! DUUHH!! 0

Ceres: We do NOT own YuGiOh!

Chii: Which is why you should review us so we can update this story A.S.A.P!!!

Ceres: Btw, If we don't get at least 3 reviews, we won't update.

Chii: REVIEW!


End file.
